highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fiverwolf/splice old page
❝ Fine, but next meeting you'll realize the mistake you made, because you've left me with nothing to loose ❞ — The last words from Spliceheart when he was banished from Shadowclan Spliceheart is a rather menacing looking feline with his fire made scars that run along his body, his tail rat like from the burns. His right ears have been burnt off along with his right eye going blind. Although he mostly looks terrifying, he does have gorgeous stripes that strike his remaining pelt and clashes with his remaining orange eye. 'Appearance' Heritage: Breed(reason why) (if multiple: Breed(reason why) x Breed(reason why) (x Breed(reason why)...)) Description: ☀Spliceheart is a towering, eerie figure with one blind eye and a right burnt ear, his left eye is a strong amber color which stands out from his striped grey pelt. His rat is whip-like as isn't very delightful along with his other burns, the hairs that have managed to grow back are wiry and course, sickening to touch. Palette: : = Base (#4E4949) : = Stripes (#2A2A2A) : = Mane (#3B3131) : = Paw (#F5ECEA) : = Eyes (#FF9400) : = Inner Ears (#B8B8B8) : = Nose (#161616) : = Tongue (#EECCD0) : = Pawpads (#A36A63) : = Scars/burns (#A28683) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Charcoal and Burnt fur Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Stoic - '''Description of trait * '+ Valiant - 'Description of trait * '± Eerie - 'Description of trait * '± Opinionated -''' Description of trait * '''− Manipulative -''' Description of trait * '''− Sinister -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' CharacterDesignSheet.png|Artwork and character design by Apparitiøn CharacterDesignFullbod.png|By Apparitiøn CharacterDesignHeadshot.png|By Apparitiøn __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:FiverWolf Category:Blog posts